(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to lure retrievers and in particular to a pole-type lure retriever that may be extended from a shortened or collapsed condition to a variable length for use in freeing fishing lures snagged on underwater obstructions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
One type of earlier lure retriever employed a weighted snag member that may be lowered down a fishing line in a trolley fashion until engagement with the lure is achieved. An example of this type of retriever is shown in the Koester U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,404. Other types of lure retrievers that have been attached to fishing poles and used to engage lures that are snagged underwater are represented by the Van Sickle U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,838. Both types have not met with widespread acceptance by fishermen because the trolley-type retriever does not ensure positive engagement with a snagged lure, and any chance of securely engaging a lure to pull it free from an obstruction is speculative at best. The other type of lure retriever, one that may be attached to a fishing pole, has not received widespread acceptance because of the time and inconvenience involved in attaching the lure retriever to different diameter fishing pole ends and the attendant problem of insuring that the retriever remains attached to the pole when in use. If the lure engaging device is firmly attached to a full length fishing pole or rod it is cumbersome to store and transport such a lengthy member.